Fallen
by PikChumchum
Summary: Chap.2 Update! Huang Zi Tao, Seorang malaikat penjaga yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menjaga Luhan. Namun bagaimana jika mereka malah saling jatuh Cinta? Sedangkan dalam peraturan, Malaikat dilarang dicintai atau mencintai manusia yang dijaganya. Dan kalau itu terjadi maka salah satu dari mereka harus mati.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

**.**

**TaoHan. HunHan**

#MainCastnya sih TaoHan dan HunHan yang laen Cuma numpang eksis doang(?). Terus diawal-awal ini lebih fokus ke TaoHan dulu.

Rated: T

Warning : Typo(s) epriwer. GS for Uke.

Notes : FF berchapter kedua dari Pika kkkkk~ Alur ceritanya maju mundur, jadii maaf saja kalo agak susah dimengerti.. u,u

.

Chap. 1 : Pertemuan

.

This is it... Happy Reading~

**Luhan's POV**

**.**

Aku menatap**nya**, yang sedang bercerita dengan begitu semangat tentang pengalamannya kemarin. Terkadang aku tertawa kecil kalau ada bagian yang menurutku lucu. Ah ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan, seorang yeoja berumur 17 tahun yang tengah duduk dibangku 2 SMA. Aku bersekolah di Beijing Senior High School, sekolah yang cukup terkenal didaerah ini. Dan..namja ini dia..

Dia Huang Zi Tao. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami bersahabat seperti persahabatan pada umumnya. Awal persahabatan kami adalah saat...

**[ Flashback ON ]**

"Luhan! Jangan main kejalan raya ya sayang!" titah seorang ibu muda pada anaknya yang masih berusia 6 tahun yang baru saja mendapat sepeda baru dari sang ayah karena hari pertamanya sekolah. "Iya Mam~" jawab sang anak lalu mulai mengayuh sepeda barunya sambil bernyanyi dengan lirik yang hanya dirinya yang mengerti/?

"ayontu da imaa.. upa upa wananya.. jau, ning, elabu, melah uda dan biuu.. etus alon jau DOLL! Atitu tanat tatau..." begitulah celotehan yang keluar dari mulut bocah bernama Luhan itu. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya sambil bernyanyi, hingga tanpa terasa ia sampai dijalan raya, yang hari itu cukup ramai.

"wah da obil.. tata Mama Lulu nda oyeh tetini.." ujar Luhan saat melihat kedepannya yang banyak mobil berlalu lalang seraya memutar balikkan sepedanya. Namun celaka, mobil berkecapatan tinggi melaju kearahnya. Semua orang berteriak.. sementara Luhan masih sibuk memutar sepedanya..

**CKKIIITTT! BRAAKK!**

Dalam kedipan mata sepeda baru Luhan terlindas mobil tersebut, semua orang berlarian menghamprinya bahkan ada yang langsung menelfon ambulans.

Sepeda baru Luhan kini hanya tinggal seonggok rongsokan yang tak lagi berguna. Namun bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang.. 'Kemana Bocah kecil itu?' kurang lebih hampir semua orang yang mengerumuni TKP Luhan terbabrak, bertanya seperti itu. Ya. Luhan menghilang.

.

.

**30 menit sebelum kejadian itu. **DiLangit, terdapat sebuah kerajaan dimana berisi Milyaran Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Satu Malaikat Agung yang biasa dipanggil, 'Master'. Sang Master ini selalu memberi tugas pada masing-masing Malaikatnya. Sesuai dengan profesi si Malaikat. Dari sekian banyak Malaikat. 'Guardian Angel' lah yang paling banyak. Mungkin tak ada satupun manusia yang menyadari ada atau tidaknya Kerajaan Malaikat ini. Semua Malaikat tak pernah sedikitpun membuka suara tentang Kerajaan Langit ini. Para Malaikat dulunya adalah seorang Manusia biasa yang terpilih menjadi Malaikat saat mereka mati. Para malaikat memilik kekuatan spesial yang digunakan saat bertugas. Seperti Huang Zi Tao contohnya, ia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan spesial yang disebut 'Time Control'. Ia adalah salah satu dari milyaran malaikat yang mempunya kekuatan spesial. Sudah 500 tahun terakhir Tao mengganggur tak ada kerjaan. Ia hanya ditugaskan membantu Malaikat Penolong untuk menolong manusia, atau sesama Malaikat.

Dan betapa girangnya Tao saat ia dipanggil oleh sang Master, untuk tugas barunya. "Huang Zi Tao. Time Controller. Sang Guardian Angel." Gumam sang Master seraya membaca profil Tao dalam sebuah lembar daun. Yap! Jika manusia menggunakan kertas dalam menulis, kalau begitu para Malaikat menggunakan Daun. "Yes Master. That's I am." Jawab Tao dengan posisi berlutut dihadapan Masternya. Sayap Putihnya membentang Lebar.

"Ku tugaskan kau untuk menjaga seorang anak manusia.." 'Yaiyalah gue jagain anak manusia.. ya kalee gue disuruh jagain anak ayam.' batin Tao menjawab ucapan Sang Master.

"Hei! Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan itu!" ketus sang Master sambil memandang Tao dengan tatapan -_-

Sang Master memang bukanlah orang yang kejam. Dia sama hal nya dengan malaikat lain. Kekanakan, humoris, narsis, edan(?). yahh pokonya itulah. Tao menunduk takut. Merutuki kebiasaan buruknya yang sering menyahut omongan orang. Yah walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan.

"Kau. Jagalah anak manusia yang bernama Xi Lu Han. Gadis kecil yang berumur 6 tahun itu." Ujar sang Master serius seraya mentelepati informasi mengenai Luhan kedalam pikiran Tao. "Kau harus menjaganya sampai ia berkeluarga. Dan ingat peraturan Seorang Guardian Angel, Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

**SLASH!**

Dengan satu kedipan mata, Tao menghilang dari hadapan sang Master. Saat ini ia tengah menuju ke Bumi, lebih tepatnya ke Beijing. Tepat dimana rumah Luhan berada. Dengan sayap yang masih membentang ia memperhatikan Luhan dari atas Pohon. Begini, jika seorang Malaikat membentangkan sayapnya, maka tak ada manusia yang dapat melihat wujudnya. Tao tersenyum angelic, sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan Luhan.

Ia terus mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi. Ia bisa melihat betapa gembiranya Luhan saat sang Baba menurunkan sepeda baru dari mobilnya.

"Ini hadiah Baba untuk Lulu karena hari pertama Lulu masuk sekolah! Lulu suka?" tanya sang Baba. "Iya Baba. Lulu cuka cepeda nya~" Tao dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Mama Lulu mau ain cebental tama cepeda balu nya..boleh ya Maa?" Pinta Luhan pada Mamanya dengan pandangan menggemaskan. Tao saking gemasnya hingga tanpa sadar menggigit dedaunan dimana tempat Tao bersembunyi. "Pueehh daun apa itu? Rasanya seperti kotoran kuda Suho." keluh Tao sambil memuntahkan daun yang tergigit olehnya. Jika dilihat dari pandangan manusia, daun itu terlihat seperti terangkat, lalu terjatuh. Ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu, dan ia langsung berlari kencang. Sedikit horror memang.

"Baiklah.. tapi Lulu! Jangan main kejalan raya ya sayang!" titah sang Mama pada Luhan. "Iya Ma~" jawab sang anak lalu mulai mengayuh sepeda barunya sambil bernyanyi dengan lirik yang... hanya dirinya yang mengerti. Tao mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sayap yang masih membentang.

"ayontu da imaa.. upa upa wananya.. jau, ning, elabu, melah uda dan biuu.. etus alon jau DOLL! Atitu tanat tatau..." begitulah lirik lagu yang Luhan nyanyikan. Membuat Tao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga meneteskan air mata.

"wah da obil.. tata Mama Lulu nda oyeh tetini.." ujar Luhan yang langsung membuat Tao berhenti tertawa, dan langsung memperhatikan Luhan.

Celaka! Mobil berkecapatan tinggi melaju kearah Luhan. Semua orang berteriak.. sementara Luhan masih sibuk memutar sepedanya..

**CKKIIITTT!**

Dengan cepat Tao menggunakan kekuatannya. Menghentikan waktu. Semua orang berhenti. Ada yang sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Ada yang berlari kearah Luhan dengan berteriak, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ada yang matanya terbelalak berusaha lari juga untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, namun tiba-tiba berhenti. Bahkan lalat yang hendak menabrak tiangpun ikut berhenti. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan darurat, mungkin Tao sudah tertawa sambil berguling seperti babi karena melihat wajah derp para manusia. Namun sekarang, bukan saatnya ia tertawa. Dengan cepat ia membawa terbang Luhan. Hanya Luhan. Ia melupakan sepeda baru Luhan. Dan ia kembali menjalankan waktu.

**BRAAKK!**

Dalam kedipan mata sepeda baru Luhan terlindas mobil tersebut. Luhan selamat. Lalat yang hampir menabrak tiang juga ikut selamat karena saat waktu kembali berjalan, ia dengan cepat menghindari tiang itu.

"Kau aman Luhan." Ujar Tao sambil menurunkan Luhan disebuah Taman bermain yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan hampir tertabrak tadi. Dengan cepat Tao mengcopy sepeda Luhan yang rusak itu menjadi sepeda baru lagi. Kemudian ia menyamar menjadi seorang namja kecil seumuran dengan Luhan. "Loh? Lulu tenapa bica dicini ya?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. "Loh? Tamu tiapa?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan bingung pada Tao.

"Hai.. Aku, Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

.

Mwehehe. Ff yang onoh belom tamat, udh bikin ff baru lagi. Yahh lagian tadi pas lagi mandi dapet inspirasi bagus sih. Jadi langsung dituangin deh(?). Jadi gimana nih?


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen

.

TaoHan. HunHan

#MainCastnya sih TaoHan dan HunHan yang laen Cuma numpang eksis doang(?). Terus diawal-awal ini lebih fokus ke TaoHan dulu.

Rated: T

Summary : Tao, Seorang malaikat penjaga yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menjaga Luhan. Namun bagaimana jika mereka malah saling jatuh Cinta? Sedangkan dalam peraturan, malaikat dilarang dicintai atau mencintai manusia yang dijaganya. Dan kalau itu terjadi maka salah satu dari mereka harus **mati.**

Warning : Typo(s) epriwer. GS for Uke.

Notes : FF berchapter kedua dari Pika kkkkk~ Alur ceritanya maju mundur, jadii maaf saja kalo agak susah dimengerti.. u,u

.

Chap. 2 : Pernyataan

.

This is it... Happy Reading~

**"****Hai.. Aku, Huang Zi Tao." **Ujar Tao seraya menjulurkan tangannya kedepan Luhan kecil dengan wajah datar. Seram juga sih, mengajak berkenalan wajah datar seperti itu. Ditambah lingkar hitam dibawah mata Tao, membuat Luhan sedikit enggan menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

**.**

**[ Flashback OFF ]**

Ah iya.. sampai sekarang aku masih ingat jelas saat itu. Aku hampir tertabrak, namun tiba-tiba aku ada disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat aku hampir tertabrak. Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Tapi ya—BRAK!

"LUHAN!"

**Author's POV**

BRAK!

"LUHAN!" Luhan hampir saja terjungkal dari bangku nya saat guru Zhang menggebrak meja nya. Menginterupsi segala pikiran Luhan. "Kenapa kau malah melamun dikelasku? Kalau kau tidak niat untuk belajar, kau bisa keluar Luhan." Seru Guru Zhang dengan nada yang mulai menurun, berbeda saat ia menggebrak meja Luhan tadi. "Duìbùqǐ Guru Zhang." Ujar Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Beruntung Luhan merupakan murid yang terkenal cerdas, jadi Guru Zhang hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menjelaskan materi tentang sejarah Negeri China.

Tao yang berada disamping Luhan hanya mendengus, dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi Luhan melamun. Itu artinya Luhan tidak mendengar dia bercerita bukan?

KRIIIIIIING!

Akhirnya 2 jam setelah mendengar dongeng dari Guru Zhang bunyi yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Luhan terdengar keras. Yap! Bel tanda pelajaran selesai. "Tao nanti temani aku sebentar ke Taman Belakang. Ada yang ingin aku..katakan padamu." Luhan sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan itu. Tao menatap bingung. Memang Tao adalah seorang Malaikat, namun membaca pikiran bukanlah spesialis Malaikat Penjaga, jadi Tao hanya mengangguk pelan dengan berbagai pertanyaan diotaknya. "Ah kau duluan saja Han~ Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Tao saat teringat tugas yang belum sempat ia kumpulkan pada Guru Song. Luhan hanya mengangguk disertai senyum manisnya. Lalu menatap Tao yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk dibawah pohon mapple yang terletak ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Sekolah Luhan cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah danau buatan ditaman belakangnya, tak banyak murid disini karena jarak ketaman belakang cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Sangat nyaman untuk tidur karena suasana yang begitu sejuk dan tenang tentunya.

Sambil menunggu Tao.. Pikiran Luhan kembali mengingat memori 1 tahun lalu. Saat pertama kali ia berada diSenior High School. Saat dimana ia dan Tao menjadi lebih dekat. Memang waktu kecil mereka sempat bersahabat, namun saat Luhan mulai memasuki Sekolah dasar, entah kemana Tao menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar dan kembali muncul saat Luhan pertama masuk di Beijing Senior High School. Saat itu...

**[ Flashback ON ]**

**'****KLIK!'**

Bunyi jepretan kamera berhasil menolehkan kepala bersurai darkbrown yang tengah tertunduk membaca sebuah lembar kertas, kearah sumber suara jepretan itu. Sang pemotret tersenyum membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis dibibirnya. Senyum yang sukses membuat sang pemilik surai darkbrown itu terdiam menatap si pemotret. "Ingat aku Xi Luhan?" tanya si pemotret masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Huang Zi...Tao?" tanya Luhan ragu sambil menatap wajah si pemotret lekat-lekat. Senyum si pemotret semakin melebar. "Ya. Aku Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Tao lembut. "Demi bubble tea yang begitu enak, kemana saja kau?!" jerit Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Tao erat-erat. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu terhadap sahabat kecilnya yang menghilang selama 9 tahun tanpa kabar. "Apa kabar Han? Lama tidak bertemu ya.." tanya Tao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku baik Tao. Kau kemana saja sih? Astaga 9 tahun.. kupikir kita takkan bertemu lagi. Ah kau sedang apa disini? Apa kau tinggal di China lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah disini saja? Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku lagi kan Tao?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terlontar dari bibir Luhan dengan penuh semangat. Wajahnya ceria sekali melihat Tao kembali. Tao tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang menunggu jawabannya dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau banyak bertanya.. Oke. Aku disini, karena aku akan bersekolah disini. Aku akan tinggal di China lagi. Aku juga bersekolah disini, dan mulai hari ini aku akan sekolah disini. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu little deer." Jawab Tao lengkap seraya mengusak surai darkbrown milik Luhan. Ya. Tao menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan, namun ia melewatkan pertanyaan 'kemana saja kau selama ini?'. Bukannya ia tak mau menjawab. Hanya saja mungkin Luhan tidak akan percaya jika ia jelaskan.

"Ah! Itu bagus!" seru Luhan senang hingga tanpa sadar Luhan memeluk Tao begitu erat, seolah takut Tao akan meninggalkannya lagi.

.

.

Tanpa terasa 2 minggu berlalu semenjak reuni kecil antara Tao dan Luhan. Meski mereka sudah tak bertemu selama 9 tahun, hal itu tak menimbulkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mereka bersikap santai seolah mereka tak pernah berpisah. Ditambah Tao yang sekelas dengan Luhan, dan menjadi chairmate Luhan membuat mereka semakin dekat dari hari kehari. Bahkan Tao sudah tau kebiasaan Luhan yang sering membaca novel saat pelajaran berlangsung, meremas ujung baju saat gugup, menyanyi sambil mengerjakan tugas. Begitupula dengan Luhan yang juga sudah tau kebiasaan Tao yang sering menyelipkan makanan ringan dilaci mejanya untuk dimakan ketika ada pelajaran yang membosankan, dan tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah. Seperti saat ini. Luhan tengah menatap Tao yang tertidur disampingnya. Menulikan telinganya dari ocehan Guru Yin, tentang manusia purba.

Luhan menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah yang begitu tenang, mata yang terpejam membuat kesan polos dari wajah rrr—Tampan milik Tao. Entah dorongan dari mana Luhan dengan berani mengusap pipi makhluk yang tengah tertidur itu. Membuat sang empu bergerak tak nyaman, dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya lalu berkutat dengan buku novelnya sambil sesekali curi pandang kearah Tao, takut-takut Tao terbangun. Ternyata Tao masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Luhan kembali menatap Tao. Wajah Tao seolah lebih menarik untuk dipandang dari pada apapun. Entahlah. Wajah itu telah menghipnotis Luhan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Han?"

Demi Neptunus! Luhan hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya mendengar Tao tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Pertanyaan yang sederhana memang. Namun sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat merah. Beruntung Tao masih memejamkan matanya. "Ti—tidak." Jawab Luhan gugup sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

.

.

"Lu, kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Zhaolin saat melihat Luhan berdiri sendirian diambang pintu kelas. "Bersamaku." Luhan sangat tau siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tao. Zhaolin menatap Luhan penuh harap. Luhan mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia memang akan pulang bersama Tao. Zhaolin menghela nafas, lalu langsung beranjak begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sejujurnya, Luhan tak tau apa sebenarnya hubungan Tao dan Luhan. Persahabatan? Sedikit aneh jika disebut itu. Karena Tao selalu memblokade interaksi antara Luhan dan Laki-laki lain. Kejadian Zhaolin ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, sudah 1 bulan terakhir ini Tao selalu berada disisi Luhan. Menghalangi laki-laki yang hendak mendekati Luhan. Aneh rasanya jika disebut persahabatan bukan? Tao dan Luhan tak hanya dekat. Mereka saling mengikat—ah tepatnya Luhan diikat oleh Tao. Luhan tau dan juga merasa bahwa Tao egois. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat menjauh.. Luhan justru merasa senang. Ia merasa...**di Miliki.**

.

.

Luhan terdiam. Saat ini ia tengah rrr menguping pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain apalagi jika pembicaraan itu berisi tentang gosip kacangan yang tak penting. Namun beda urusannya jika orang yang saling bicara ini adalah Huang Zi Tao dan seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah.

"Yakin kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Qian pada Tao. Luhan tau betul yang dimaksud 'kalian' pada pertanyaan Qian, adalah dirinya dan Tao. Yahh hampir 3 hari terakhir pertanyaan semacam ini sudah seperti jamuan bagi Luhan dan Tao. Tao terdiam. Qian menunggu dengan sabar. Berharap sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulut Tao. "Tao jawab aku.. kau dan Luhan, kalian berpacaran kan?" Tanya Qian cepat. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Tao tertawa kecil. Tao lambat sekali menjawabnya. Tak tau kah dia ada seseorang yang begitu cemas menanti jawabannya?

"Kita tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya sekedar persahabatan biasa." Jawab Tao setelah cukup sekian lama terdiam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mau mendengar lagi pertanyaan dari si gadis. Luhan meremas ujung bajunya. Tidak. Kali ini ia tidak gugup. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sesaknya. Berharap rasa sesak itu akan hilang jika ia meremas pakaiannya. Luhan menatap punggung Tao yang mulai menjauh. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa hubungan mereka memang ada 'apa-apa'. Bahwa mereka memang jadian. Namun kenyataannya, Luhan hanya terdiam. Luhan hanya terdiam, sambil terus menatap punggung tegap itu. Luhan bisa saja berteriak lalu memberitau perasaannya.. hanya saja.. Luhan terlalu takut. Takut jika itu hanya merusak segalanya. Bodoh? Ya. Luhan tau dia bodoh. Dia tidak peduli. Asal selalu bisa disisi Tao, meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, itu tak masalah baginya.

.

**[ Flashback OFF ]**

Luhan tertawa miris mengingat kejadian itu. Ia ingin berhenti menjadi orang bodoh mulai hari ini.. Ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya. Ya. Ia akan menyampaikannya perasaannya. Semuanya. Semua yang ia rasakan pada Tao. "Hai Luhan~ Maaf aku lama.." sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Luhan. Luhan langsung menyambut kedatangan Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati angin yang membelai lembut kulit mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Han?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan berdebar. 'Oh ayolah, kenapa jadi goyah begini sih? Ayo Luhan katakan saja!' inner Luhan berteriak.

"Begini Tao.. Hmm.. aku.."

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal.. mengapa kau selalu melarang laki-laki lain untuk mendekatiku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka mereka dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku tak mau kau nanti menjauhiku karna mereka."

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Huang Zi Tao... Aku menyukai—tidak. Maksudku, **Aku mencintaimu.**" Ujar Luhan tulus dan mantap. Tao terkejut setengah mati. Dia menggeleng cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ini. Saat ini. Pernyataan ini yang ia sangat sangat takutkan.

"Tidak Luhan. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku! Tidak! **Kau tidak boleh mencintai seorang malaikat Luhan!**"

.

.

.

TBC.

Wakwawww~ Haha sekian lama ga update nih.. sibuk banget maklumlah udah kelas 3 hoho. yaudah singkat aja lah. jangan lupa review nya yaapp!


End file.
